


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by lxrrytbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Eve, First Kiss, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, aka louis eve, seriously an ungodly amount of fluff, xfactor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxrrytbh/pseuds/lxrrytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis' birthday and his only wish is to find out what Harry's lips taste like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written since early 2013 so I am a tad bit rusty. A massive thank you to Katrina for being incredibly helpful and willing to read this over so many times (sorry!).

The 24th of December was a cold and crispy day but the sun was shining brightly, warming everybody that stood still long enough – which immediately excluded the boys of One Direction. They cause chaos wherever they happen to find themselves and the rest of the X Factor contestants had gotten used to it long ago. 

Tightly packed balls of snow were flying across the garden, evoking shrieks of laughter and pain from whoever they hit and the five boys were having the time of their lives. That is, until a piece of gravel sneaked its way into one of the snowballs and hit Harry in the eye. 

“Holy shit, Haz!” 

Louis makes a run for the boy a few feet away from him, just in time to catch him before he sinks to his knees. Holding a mitten clad hand to his face, Harry lets out a small groan.

“Niall, you absolute knob head! Look at what you did!” Louis shouts at the blonde on his way over from behind a snow fort. His face is painted with a mix of guilt and worry for his friend as he shuffles as fast as he can, dressed head to toe in winter gear. He reaches his two friends and sits down on the snow covered ground.

“Harry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you, I just have a terrible aim and-“ 

He was cut off in the middle of his apology when two sets of hands grabbed each side of the collar on his vest, dragging him down and burying his face in the white snow. Niall screams, voice muffled by the powdery substance around his head.  
When he sits up again, body contorting into some exorcist looking poses as the snow melts down his back, he spits profanities at them in between gasps.

+++ 

After they’ve had their dinner and Louis has eaten the cupcake the boys gave him (all of them telling him it was the closest they could get to a proper cake), they are all sitting snuggled up on the sofa, dressed in one pieces and a warm blanket spread over them. Louis is lying down, head on the armrest and legs draped over Harry’s thighs. Niall is on Harry’s other side holding a bowl of popcorn and occasionally throwing a handful at Zayn, where he’s sitting on the floor, resting his head against Niall’s knees. Some Christmas film is playing on the TV mounted on the wall, though Liam seems to be the only one paying attention, sitting on a bean bag to the right of the sofa. Louis wants to let himself drift off to sleep after the tiring day in the snow but the cold running through his body like icicles in his blood keeps him from it. Instead, he nudges Harry with his toe.

“Haz”

Harry hums in response without looking up from his phone. Louis pokes him again until he has his full attention. 

“Rub my legs, I’m cold” he says with his eyes still closed.

“Lou, I won’t rub your legs” Louis is not satisfied with the answer.

“You have to do as I say, it’s my birthday!” he says and shoots him a smug grin. 

When his second attempt also fails, he retorts to playing on Harry’s conscience, which yes, he knows is a dick move but what can he do; desperate times call for desperate measures.

He looks up at Harry with a childish pout on his face, making a show of how much he’s shivering and his teeth are chattering. Harry deserves some credit because he actually lasts a whole 6 seconds before the frown on his face is gone and a look of defeated fondness takes its place. He exhales loudly as he puts down his phone and shifts under the weight of Louis’ limbs.

Louis sighs in content as he feels a pair of large, warm hands rub over his legs, from his mid-thigh down to his socked feet. He makes small noises of satisfaction and feels a warmth seep into his skin through Harry’s fingertips, slowly making its way through his entire body. Before he knows it, he’s drifting off into a dream of soft kisses pressed to chapped lips under the cover of fluffy sheets. 

He might be imagining things in his dreamy haze but he’s pretty sure he hears Niall comment on how cute he and Harry are and then quite a loud thwack, he guesses, to the back of said blonde’s head.

+++

Louis wakes after what felt like ten minutes, to see Harry’s face two inches from his. His eyes dart down to the boy’s pink, plump lips that are so close to his own and there are butterflies in his stomach, except they feel more like a flock of birds and every single one of them is flapping their wings like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Louis, I said we should go upstairs” Harry says, his voice almost a whisper and a smile that has Louis’ heart jumping out of his chest. Louis feels one those warm hands on his hip and his breath hitches just a little. 

“The others went to bed a while ago, but I didn’t want to wake you up.”

He looks around the living room to find it empty. The fireplace is still burning, though the bright flames have slowed down to a golden glow that spreads a warm light across the delicate features of Harry’s face. The clock on the wall shows that it’s close to midnight but Louis doesn’t feel tired anymore.

“It’s almost Christmas day”, he says, voice soft and raspy from sleeping. He clears his throat and sits up a bit. Harry doesn’t move his hand. 

“Mhm” Harry hums in agreement and gets up from where he was kneeling on the floor, to sit on the space not occupied by Louis on the sofa. The seats are not that spacious to begin with and with the previously sleeping boy still sprawled out on them, Harry’s back is flush against Louis belly and thighs and the incredibly warm hand is still on his hip. The heat encasing them is almost too much to handle and Louis’ sure his face is colored a deep shade of red. “I guess this might be my last chance to wish you a happy birthday then.” 

Louis’ head is spinning and he has no idea how his brain is still functioning well enough for him to place a hand on Harry’s neck and slowly pull him closer, but he thanks all the gods in the world for it. Their lips are so close and the air around them is electric, filled with tension and unspoken thoughts. The hand on Louis’ hip moves up and sneaks under the soft material of his t-shirt, thumb rubbing small circles on the skin that still has a golden hue, even though summer ended months ago. 

They’re so close now and Louis can feel Harry’s breath on his lips.

The spell is broken when loud thumps of socked feet against a wooden staircase disturb the comfortable silence around them. 

“Are you boys still awake?” 

Niall is standing at the end of the sofa, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He yawns and Louis thinks he looks a bit like a kitten.  
Harry looks at him with a look of pure annoyance that Louis is pretty certain the sleepy blonde doesn’t notice. He stands up and the cold air that touches the places where Harry’s body warmed him now has Louis’ body aching to feel that warmth again. Niall doesn’t wait for a response as he’s walking into the kitchen. Soon, the sound of running water swallows up the silence. Harry looks down at Louis with a look on his face that Louis can’t read. 

“We should go to bed” Louis says, but it comes out as a weak whisper.

Harry simply nods and reaches his hand out to help Louis get off the couch. Louis takes it and the electricity is back for a second, and this time Harry doesn’t let go when Niall reenters the room. Louis turns his face to the floor to hide the huge smile that’s threatening to completely humiliate him. 

The walk up the stairs goes by far too quickly in Louis’ opinion. Niall is back in his bed the moment they enter the shared bedroom and the two boys are now standing awkwardly in the middle, neither wanting to let go of the other’s hand. 

“Go to bed and close the fucking door, you twats” 

Which bunk the angry whisper came from is impossible to hear but Louis highly doubts Liam would say such words to anyone or anything, so Zayn is the best bet. Louis flips the bird in his general direction and lets go of Harry to close the door. He whispers a goodnight to the boy still standing in the middle of the room and climbs into his own bed. After a while, Harry does the same. 

+++

Louis tries to go back to sleep, he really does. His difficulty falling asleep might have something to do with his 5 hour nap earlier but he definitely won’t admit that to anyone. Something in him just feels on edge, like he can’t relax properly. He feels like he’s left something unfinished and he has a pretty good idea of what it is. 

Before he can even process what’s happening, he is up on his feet and halfway across the room. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pokes the curly haired mass under the sheets. Harry groans in response but opens his eyes in confusion.

“Scoot over, curly” he whispers and pulls his legs up as well, “I’m coming in.”

Harry simply obliges and lines his body up with Louis’. They lie facing each other in silence for a few moments before Louis leans in and presses his lips against Harry’s. The boy seems startled but quickly eases into it and brings a hand up to cup Louis’ cheek. 

Louis smiles into it and pulls back a little. He looks at Harry, who is staring right back at him with a breathless grin on his face. 

“Happy birthday, Lou” 

The whisper makes something inside of Louis fall into place. He turns around and presses himself into the curve of Harry’s body, grabs his hand and holds it tightly against his chest. He releases a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, and relaxes as Harry pulls him even closer.

Before he falls asleep, he hears the boy beside him whisper a quite goodnight into the soft spot behind his ear and kisses the skin so delicately, like he’s afraid to break him. 

+++

The next day goes by in a blur of gift wrapping (lazily draping presents in paper and tying it all off with a bow), eating Christmas treats (stuffing their faces with Quality Street chocolates and mini mince pies until they feel sick) and helping out in the kitchen (Harry actually does help, the others – not so much). 

Before they know it, all the presents are lined up under the big tree and the food is on the table. They all eat and drink until they’re full enough to survive the next few weeks without food and the lively chatter fills the house with a sense of home. All the younger people in the house felt a little sad to not spend Christmas with their families but the older contestants were a great comfort, having become makeshift parents for many of them. It all feels like a big family feast, despite being miles away from home. 

+++

“Hey Harry, can we talk for a minute?”

Harry looks up from examining the Jack Wills sweatshirt his sister had sent him, with a crooked smile and soft eyes. He nods and puts the shirt on his seat on the sofa as he gets up and pulls Louis off the couch as well. They walk into the dining area, around the corner from the lounge where the rest of them are still opening presents and gushing over each other’s gifts. The table has been cleared and the snow is piling up outside the windows. 

“What’s up?” 

Harry’s voice sounds slightly concerned but all Louis can think about is how his lips look pink and plump and probably taste like the peppermint candy canes he had earlier. 

Louis forces his eyes to focus on Harry’s and lets out a shaky breath.

“Well, you gave me the best birthday present I probably could’ve asked for yesterday so… I guess I’d … Like to return the, uh, favor?” 

The words jump out of his mouth faster than he thought was possible and he cringes the moment they leave his tongue. Harry looks confused and Louis sighs in frustration and feels his face go red and hot. Why does this have to be so bloody hard?

“I uhm… Oh for god’s sake!” 

He grabs Harry’s head between his hands and pulls him as close as he can and finally their lips are pressed together. It’s not pretty but Louis has waited far too long for this to bother with finesse. Harry’s surprised squeal turns into a perfect little moan and Louis now feels hot for completely different reasons. Harry’s hands come down to wrap around his waist and Louis’ body is pressed even closer to the other boy’s. Louis feels Harry’s lips open up and their tongues are dancing, tasting each other carefully (he was right, Harry does taste like peppermint). 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS OMG  
> kudos are appreciated but not demanded!!!  
> I can be found on tumblr at adidaself.tumblr.com so please come say hi!


End file.
